Sonic & Gumball: Cowboys
by BlueHedgehog1997
Summary: Criminals are on the loose all over the Wild West! Our heroes, Speedy Sonic & Trickster Gumball, are there to save the day! Rated M for blood & gore, strong language, intense violence, drinking, alcohol references, deaths, sexual content, & nudity. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega & Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network. Cover art by Danny-of-TAWOG.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic & Gumball: Cowboys, chapter 1.

**Hello, & welcome to my sixteenth fanfic! And also my first western story! That's right, we're talkin' the Wild West, partner! Cowboys, robbers, bars, everything you would need for a gripping western! Mix that with Sonic the Hedgehog & Amazing World of Gumball, & you've got such an exciting adventure! So let's get this story started, shall we? This is Sonic & Gumball: Cowboys!**

In an old town that looked deserted, there was a bar that every cowboy would go to for a drink. One cowboy explained to his buddies about two heroes who would save the place from criminals. "One day, a bank was being robbed by an evil group of criminals," he started. "The people at the bank were screaming & running for their lives. The robbers were taking all the money…"

**In the past…**

Six criminals were robbing an old bank. "Give us all the money!" criminal 1 shouted to the cashier.

"No! I won't do it!" the cashier told criminal 1.

"Then I'm gonna have to break your cash register, old lady!" criminal 1 responded. Right before he was about to break the cash register, two cowboys walked into the bank.

"Not so fast!" one cowboy told criminal 1.

"Oh no!" all six of the criminals shouted.

Criminals 1, 2, & 3 shouted, "It's Speedy Sonic!" Speedy Sonic was a blue hedgehog with a cowboy hat, a red scarf, cowboy boots, white gloves, blue pants, & a cowboy jacket.

Criminals 4, 5, & 6 shouted, "And his partner Trickster Gumball!" Trickster Gumball was a light blue cat with the same clothing as Speedy Sonic.

Both Sonic & Gumball pulled out their six-shooters & shot the criminals. The criminals fell to the floor bleeding. They took all the money that the criminals stole & brought it back to the cashier. "Don't worry, ma'am. If you need help, you can call us," Sonic told the cashier.

"And we'll do what we can to help," Gumball told the cashier.

"Thank you, Speedy Sonic & Trickster Gumball!" the cashier thanked them.

**Back to the present…**

"And that's the story of two unlikely partners savin' the day," the cowboy who was explaining the story to his buddies finished.

"Wow! That's some story!" one of the cowboy's buddies replied.

Suddenly, ten criminals ran into the bar's doors. "Surprise!" the criminals shouted. Everyone there was screaming & running for their lives… except for Sonic & Gumball, who were just trying to get drinks.

"Shit! Why can't we EVER get beer!?" Sonic shouted.

"They just want to fuck with us," Gumball said to Sonic. "Now _we _fuck with _them_!" He & Sonic pulled out their six-shooters & walked up to the criminals.

"There you guys are!" one criminal shouted. The criminals came into the bar to kill Sonic & Gumball. They fired their bullets to kill them, but their accuracy was off, as Sonic & Gumball kept dodging the bullets. The bullets only hit walls inside the bar.

"Nice try!" Sonic said. He aimed his gun at one criminal & shot him in the eyes. The eyes were torn apart & they dropped out of the criminal's face.

"My eyes! My eyes! Aaahh!" the criminal who lost his eyes shouted. Then Gumball walked up to him & shot his heart, leaving him dead.

"Got ya!" another criminal shouted, grabbing onto Gumball's arms.

"Ah!" Gumball shouted. "Sonic! Help me!"

"Gumball!" Sonic shouted. He killed the criminals behind him by kicking them in the hearts with his boots' spurs, ran up to the criminal who grabbed hold of Gumball, & shot him in the forehead.

"Ahh!" the criminal shouted. Gumball escaped from the criminal, & the criminal fell into the floor dead.

"Thanks, Sonic!" Gumball told Sonic.

One of the remaining criminals walked up to the bartender. "Put your hands up!" he shouted to the bartender. The bartender put his hands up.

"Please don't shoot me! I'll give you anything!" the bartender shouted in fear.

"Give me your money!" the criminal told the bartender. Suddenly, Sonic ran up to the criminal, grabbed the back of the criminal's head & shot the back of the criminal's neck.

"Whoa! Thank you Speedy Sonic!" the bartender said, thanking Sonic.

"You're welcome," Sonic replied.

Gumball was surrounded by the five remaining criminals. "We got you surrounded! Give up!" one of the criminals said.

"Try to catch me!" Gumball shouted.

The five criminals jumped over to catch Gumball, but Sonic ran fast & got Gumball. The criminals hit their heads. "Ow!" the criminals shouted. Then they saw tracks outside the bar.

"They went outside! Let's follow their tracks!" one criminal shouted. The five remaining criminals walked outside the bar.

Suddenly, Sonic & Gumball showed up riding their horses. The horses ran over the criminals, smashing their chests. "Ahh!" the criminals shouted in unison until they all died.

The horses stopped moving, & then Sonic & Gumball jumped off the horses. They walked up to the entry of the bar, & everyone cheered. "Yay! They saved us!" the people in the bar shouted.

**After one minute of celebration…**

"Free drinks for everybody!" the bartender shouted in excitement, giving everyone including Sonic & Gumball free beer.

"Thank you, bartender," Sonic said.

"Thanks, I needed a drink," Gumball said. Everyone got together again to celebrate Speedy Sonic & Trickster Gumball being there to save their lives, with the manager cleaning the criminals' blood off the floor & counter.

**After the celebration…**

Late at night, Sonic & Gumball walked out of the bar. Suddenly, Gumball's phone rang. Gumball pulled it out of this pants & said, "Hello? What is it? Are you fucking serious? Alright, we'll be right there!" Gumball hung up & put the phone back into his pants.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked.

"We've got more criminals who stole a man's truck!" Gumball answered.

"Alright, let's go!" Sonic shouted. He & Gumball got on their horses. "Giddy up!" Sonic & Gumball shouted. The horses Sonic & Gumball were riding ran off to find the criminals who stole the truck.

**And that's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! On the later chapters, we're going to have more exciting adventures! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic & Gumball: Cowboys, chapter 2.

**Hello, & welcome to the second chapter of my sixteenth fanfic! Sorry it took so long to update this story; I've been busy on another series of fanfics. But anyway, let's get started with the second chapter of Sonic & Gumball: Cowboys!**

Sonic & Gumball were riding their horses to find the criminals who stole a truck. "So, where are these criminals who stole someone's truck?" Sonic asked.

"I was told by the owner that they're at a desert near the bar!" Gumball answered.

"Alright! I'll remember that! Thanks for telling me, partner!" Sonic replied. "Giddy up, horses!" Sonic & Gumball said in unison, whipping their horses to make them go faster.

"Neigh!" the horses shouted in unison, going faster. They ran towards the desert the criminals are in.

**Meanwhile, at the desert…**

"Alright! We got away with something without any heroes looking!" the criminal driving the truck shouted. There were five criminals in the truck; one driving the truck, another on the seat next to the driver, & three behind the two criminals.

"Yeah! Woo!" the criminal next to the driver shouted, holding whiskey in his right hand.

"Normally, heroes would've seen us steal this truck!" the criminal in the middle back seat shouted.

"But not this time!" the criminal in the left back seat responded.

"Yeah! There weren't any heroes there to begin with!" the criminal in the right back seat replied.

"Ahh, its good to be the winner!" the driver said.

Suddenly, the criminal next to the driver saw the truck's right-view mirror. He saw Gumball riding his horse catching up to them. "Aw shit! We've got someone after us!" he shouted.

The driver saw Sonic riding his horse in his left-view mirror. "Fuck! We've got another after us!" he shouted.

"Drive faster!" the three criminals in the back seat shouted. The driver put his left foot on the pedal harder to accelerate faster.

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic & Gumball shouted, whipping their horses to make them go faster.

"Neigh!" the horses shouted, moving faster.

"They're gaining on us!" the criminal next to the driver shouted.

"Let's shoot 'em so they'll go slower!" the driver shouted. He & the criminal next to him pulled out their guns, turned around, & shot their guns below the horses.

The horses started to go slower. "Neigh!" the horses shouted, afraid to be shot.

"Dammit!" Sonic & Gumball shouted.

"Ha ha!" the criminals shouted, getting away in the truck.

"Those guys are getting away!" Gumball shouted.

"Not if I can help it!" Sonic replied. He jumped off his horse & pulled out thirty-two rings, sixteen for a horse each. He put four rings on a horses leg each. He put the rings on both his horse & Gumball's horse.

"What are those rings for?" Gumball asked.

"These rings make our horses braver & will make them go faster!" Sonic answered.

"Oh, I see!" Gumball replied. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome!" Sonic replied, getting back on his horse. "Now, let's go!" He & Gumball whipped their horses to make them run.

"Neigh!" the horses shouted. They went faster than ever before.

"Looks like we've lost them!" the driver said. "Oh, good thing. Otherwise we-" He was interrupted by the criminal next to him.

"Jumpin' Cactuses! They're going a lot faster than before!" the criminal next to the driver shouted.

"WHAT!" all of the other criminals shouted.

"Stop this truck right now!" Sonic & Gumball shouted to the criminals.

"Never!" the criminals shouted. The driver pulled out his gun to shoot Sonic, but Sonic pulled out his six-shooter & shot his hand off. His arm was dropping blood, leaving blood tracks over the desert.

"Ahh! No! My left hand!" the driver shouted, panicking. With his left hand gone, he can only drive the truck using his right hand. He uses his left hand for shooting.

"That's it! You're gonna get it!" the criminal next to the driver shouted. He pulled out his gun, but Gumball pulled out his six-shooter & shot his right hand off.

"Ahh! Fuck!" the criminal next to the driver shouted. "My hand was shot off too! And it was the hand I use for shootin' shit!"

"How does it feel?" the driver shouted to the criminal next to him. Then Sonic & Gumball got closer to the criminals. They opened the truck's doors, grabbed the criminals, & threw them out. "Ahh!" the criminals shouted. They landed on the ground so hard their necks broke. They bled from their shot arms & broken necks & died.

"We got them!" Gumball shouted.

"And now you take out the other criminals inside while I take this truck back to the owner!" Sonic replied. They jumped off their horses & managed to get in the truck. Sonic took the wheel, put his foot on the pedal, & turned the truck around. "Follow me, horses!" Sonic shouted to the horses.

"Neigh!" the horses responded, following Sonic.

"Alright, boys! Try to attack me!" Gumball shouted to the criminals.

The criminals pulled out their guns. "Take thi-" they were about to say. Gumball interrupted them by grabbing their guns, opening the window of the right back door & threw them all out.

"You guys were saying?" Gumball said. He grabbed the criminal in the middle's head & cut it off with this right boot's spur. He grabbed the head & hit the other two criminals with it.

"Ow!" the two criminals shouted. Then Gumball grabbed the criminal in the right by the head & shot him in the left temple. "Ahh! I can't see a fuckin' thing!" the criminal shouted. Then Gumball shot him in the brain, & the criminal died. He threw the body out of the truck.

"That's it!" the last criminal shouted. He grabbed Gumball by the arms, but then Gumball kicked him in the stomach with his boots' spurs. "Ahh!" the criminal shouted, about to puke. Then, right when he was about to puke, Gumball took his head & put it outside along with his chest. The criminal puked, & then Gumball rolled the window back up, crushing his stomach & cutting him in half.

"There! We got 'em, Sonic!" Gumball shouted.

"Thanks, partner!" Sonic replied. Then Gumball rolled the window back down & threw the criminals lower half out.

**Later…**

Sonic went to a car wash to clean the blood off of the truck. After that, Sonic drove out, parked near a restaurant, & got out of the driver's seat to clean the back seats with a bucket of water & a sponge that he bought at a supermarket near the bar. He had Gumball help him out. Then, after the truck was clean, he got back to the driver's seat & drove off to find the owner of the truck. "So where's the owner of this truck, Gumball?" he asked.

"He told me he lives at a farm where he takes care of his cows," Gumball answered.

"Thanks for telling me," Sonic replied. He drove to a farm with about 20 cows. He & Gumball got out of the truck to tell the farmer that they got his truck back. They saw a black & red armadillo named Mighty. He had red shoes, white gloves, a farmer's hat, & blue overalls.

"Hey! Are you the owner of this truck?" Sonic asked. The farmer turned around & saw Sonic & Gumball with his truck.

The farmer gasped & said, "Oh, thank you, Sonic & Gumball! I needed this truck to load all of the hay that I need to get for the cows! But the criminals ran off with it, so I couldn't get the hay! Now I can, thanks to you two!"

"You're welcome," Sonic & Gumball said in unison. Mighty ran to his truck, got in the driver's seat, & drove off to get the hay he was supposed to get. Sonic & Gumball's horses were near the cattle where they left them.

"Alright buddy, let's go!" Gumball said. He & Sonic got on their horses. "Giddy up!" Sonic & Gumball shouted, whipping the horses.

"Neigh!" the horses shouted, running off to find out their next mission.

**And that's the second chapter! Oh, & speaking of Sonic & Gumball crossovers, I have another one planned that involves the classic & modern versions of Sonic & Tails, & also the official & unofficial versions of Gumball & Darwin! (The unofficial versions are from an unaired pilot episode of Gumball) If you're interested in reading that story, I advise marking your calendars to May 25! Don't miss it! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


End file.
